The McCarty Descendant
by Jessfairy88
Summary: What would happen if a cullen met family? That was one question Carlisle never considered. So when a Jewels Racencrest came into the picture they didn't care. But the birthmark on her shoulder told Emmett she was more then she appeared.


It was a cloudy day in Forks Washington. This was noticed by Emmett Cullen who sat at their usually table at the High School Cafeteria. He had a tray with a plate of food which was pile high in front of him. He wasn't hungry, but he and his siblings had to keep up the appearance of being human. Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward just picked at the food at lunch time.

Emmett who sat by Rosalie put his arms around her waist. Edward was at the table staring off in a direction not really looking at anything in particular. Alice who sat next to Jasper, had a look in her eyes which said that she wasn't in the present. Jasper held Alice hand noticed a few table down a group that sat there there on school days.

The group consistent of Jessica Stanley,Mike Newton,Eric Yorke,Tyler Crowley,and Angela Weber. There were nice to all of the Cullen and Hale. Other students either keep away from them or spread rumors about them. He was glad that there were some people that were not rude.

Eric noticed after sitting down at the table, there was a young woman who sat by herself at an empty table. She had her back towards notice that she had long dark brown hair, which stopped past her shoulder. She wore a white shirt and blue jeans with white socks . Her shoes which were white looked like they were the Nike brand, but he wasn't for sure about that.

Eric decided that he should go and introduce himself to her. He got up from the table and walked over to where the young woman was sitting. He stood in front of her and waited to be noticed.  
"Hi there who are you."  
The girl slowly looked up. "Hi I am Jewels."  
"Eric would you like to come and site with us."  
"ummm... OK."  
She got up and followed Eric to the table and sat down the girl next to her held out her hand. "Hi I am Jessica."  
Jewels shook it. "Hi I'm Jewels and thanks for letting me join you."  
"Of course."

As they were talking out of the corner of her eyes she saw that a guy was looking at her from the table across the floor. She turned to Jessica. "Hey Jess who are those people over there."  
She followed Jewels gaze. "Oh that is the Cullen that is Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen and Jasper and Rosalie Hale."  
"I have a class with the big one."  
"That's Emmett."  
"Oh!" She looked up and Emmett was looking at her with a weird grin...  
"What happen to your neck?"  
"Huh...." Jewels turn to Mike who had spoke.  
"Your neck there's a bandage on it."  
Jewels raised her hand to the small square bandage on the base of her neck. "Oh accident."

After lunch Jewels made her way to her science class. The teacher made her sit at the second table in the middle seat. "New seating arrangement."He had told her.

She put her chin on her arm and looked at her book. But soon she was aware of the stools on either side of her being pulled out. She looked out of the corner of her eyes. It was one of the Cullens and one of the Hales. She hide her face and listened to the teacher speak.  
"OK everyone work in a group and answer the follow questiond.."  
Jewels leaned back in her seat so the boys on either side of her could talk. She looked down at her hands that were in her lap and took a deep breathe she was uncomfortable.  
"Your new here." She looked up it was the boy to her left she couldn't remember his name.  
"Yes I just moved here."  
"Welcome to Forks I'm Jasper Hale and that is my brother Emmett Cullen."  
"Whats up."  
"Hi I'm Jewels Ravencrest."  
Jewels looked back down to her hands hopefully they were just introducing themselves and leave her alone. But Emmett broke her though.  
"So do you like Forks."  
"It is OK."  
""Him and Jasper laughed at that.  
"I guess." Jewels kept her mouth shut and thought they would to. They were quiet for a while till Jewels pulled her hair back.  
"What happen to you?" Jewels looked up and saw Jasper was looking at the bandage on her neck. She covered it up with her hair quickly.  
"Nothing I had an accident." Then the bell rang and to Jasper's and Emmett's amusement Jewels picked up her bag and ran out of the room.

The next day Jasper and Emmett were talking about the girl Jewels to Edward and Alice. Then they noticed that she wasn't at lunch. Emmett turned to Edward. "There is something familiar about Jewels I think I know her some how."  
"Who knows Em.."  
After lunch Emmett and Jasper headed to science and sat in the same seats yesterday. Not long after they sat Jewels slowly walked into the room and saw down between them. Emmett smiled. "Afternoon Jewels."  
She looked at him she looked like she wanted to speak but couldn't. So she just nodded.  
"You have another accident." She looked at Jasper and he was looking at a new small bandage on her wrist. "May I ask what happen?" Jewels knew she couldn't get out of answering. She grabbed her bag and ran to the teacher whispered that she felt sick and ran from the room. Emmett and Jasper looked at each other.  
"No clue."  
"She wanted to talk but something was stopping her like she was ordered and had to do it."  
"I agree."  
That afternoon Emmett and Jasper meet up with Edward they went into the office. "."  
"Yes Mr. Hale."  
"Wondering MY dad Dr. Cullen wanted to know were does the new girl Jewels Ravencrest live."  
"Oh thank goodness the doctor will see here. Some of the teachers are worried about her. "  
"I know ma'am. Where does she live."  
"She lives in the Crest manor 1468 phoenix st."  
"What about her parents."  
"Mr. Hale didn't you hear."  
"What?"  
"She lives by herself. She has no family."  
"Oh OK thank you ."  
"Your welcome dear."

About five minutes later they sat in the Carlisle office Jasper and Emmett filled him in on everything that Had been going on with Jewels and her wounds that appeared. Carlisle thought for a second...  
"Well I say wait till tomorrow if she comes in with another wound we will pay her a visit."

The next day Jewels didn't show at school and again the next day she didn't show up. It was three days and Emmett and Jasper thought that something might of happened she was acting very strange her last day. They meet Carlisle at the house and all of them got in the Mercedes and left for Crest Manor.  
Carlisle pulled up into the drive of Crest Manor. They got out of the car and slowly walked to the house. Carlisle knocked on the door.  
"Miss. Ravencrest...." He knocked again.  
Nothing.  
"Miss. Ravencrest." Still nothing.  
Slowly they opened the door and entered the house. The house was dark and it looked like it has been abandoned. They slowly walked through the house only to find that most of the rooms were empty. Carlisle turned to Jasper and Edward.  
"OK she is not here."  
Edward looked up. "Yes she is and she is scared."  
They slowly made there was upstairs. They stopped at the second door on the left. Edward caught Carlisle's hand. "Let only one go in for know." Emmett stepped up.  
"I'll go."  
"No you are the last person she wants to see at the moment."  
Carlisle turned the nob. "I'll go you three stay her for a moment."  
He slowly entered the room. Jewels was on the floor in front of her bed. Her hair was over her face. She looked up at Carlilse.  
"Help please." she could only whisper.  
"I am here to help.. I have my three sons outside the door is it OK for them to come in."  
She slowly nodded her head.  
"Boys come and help me." Slowly Edward Emmett and Jasper entered the room. They help Carisle slowly turn Jewels on her back. Only to receive a shock it looked as if she had been beaten and there were half crescent scares and marks on her arms legs and her neck.  
Emmett looked down at her. "Jewels what happened to you?"  
Jewels looked at the three boys who walked in two were Emmett and Jasper. She moaned.  
"Please leave me alone."  
Emmett looked at Carlisle then back down at her. "What?"  
She glared at Emmett and then at Jasper. "Just leave me alone you are the reason why I am like this. You two just couldn't leave well enough alone." Jasper and Emmett was shocked. Carlisle looked down at the girl.  
"We have to get you to the hospital." He went to pick her up she grabbed his hand.  
"No ... no hospitals please."  
"You have to go."  
"No I can't please no hospitals anywhere else will be fine."  
"OK. Emmett carry her for me please." Emmett reached down and picked up Jewels. She started to hit Emmett in the chest and around the neck.  
"Put me down now. PUT ME DOWN." Carlisle turned to Jasper.  
"Jasper please could you."  
Jasper nodded his head and walked in front of Emmett. He looked down at Jewels. "Calm down you will be OK just calm down."  
Jewels was started to felt tired but she fought it of and this time she punched Emmett in the face. He growled.  
"Jasper just put her out already."  
"No don't touch me no don't....." But Jewels was cut off Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder and she fell limp in Emmett's arms.  
"Thanks she is touch for a human." Carlisle lead the way down stairs and Edward opened the door for them. Jasper jumped in the back seat and Emmett beside him who kept a gentle but firm grip on Jewels.

When they got to the house Alice was waiting at the door with Carlisle's bag and a table in the sitting room. When they passed Rosalie looked murderous for a moment when she saw Emmett caring Jewels. He sat her down on the table. Carlisle came up with a blanket and covered Jewels.  
"Edward get ready to hold her legs Jasper her arms. Emmett I need you up her at the head."  
They did as they were told. Not too soon when Carlisle injected the morphine Jewels woke up and screamed at the top of her lungs. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle winced but didn't move. She started to fight to get up. Jasper grabbed her arm and tried to calm her but it didn't work. Emmett grabbed her shoulders but when she raised up to hit Carlisle the left shoulder the Emmett was holding the shirt ripped a bit. Exposing her left shoulder and something that made Emmett stop in his tracks and release her. She sat up and tried to get the others to let her go no use. Carlisle looked at Emmett.  
"Emmett grab her." Emmett backed away.  
"Emmett.." He didn't move Alice ran up and grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down. Soon the morphine set in and Jewels relaxed. Carlisle looked at Emmett.  
"What the matter?"  
Emmett couldn't think. He looked at Jewels shoulder. There as clear as day was a birth mark in the shape or lightning the exact copy of the one Emmett has on his left shoulder.

Emmett looked down at Jewels again then up at Carlisle. "I have to go for a bit to think."  
"Emmett whats wrong"  
Emmett pointed a finger at Edward. "Don't say a word till I am ready to explain myself."Edward put his hands up in defeat. "OK its your call Em."  
Emmett raced out of the the house. Everyone looked at each other. Carlisle took a wet cloth and cleaned the dried blood. But then he noticed her blood didn't bother anyone not even Jasper. He looked up.  
"How is this possible."  
Esme walked up. "What is it.?"  
"No one here seems to be tempted by her blood. Its dry but the smell would still be there.. Why isn't the blood tempting up."  
Jasper walked up. "I was wondering that I saw her blood and ready to restrain myself but there was no need I didn't want to drink it."

It was about thirty minutes till Emmett returned. He slowly walked into the house and saw Jewels was still out. He slowly walked up and looked down at her. Well she didn't really look anything like him but then there were about two or three generations between them. He slowly raised his and and with the side of his fingers he traced her face. She had the face oval face as his mortal mother and his mortal sister. He remember now he had a mortal mother sister and brother. The only possible explanation was Jewels was either his sisters granddaughter or his brother granddaughter. His walked around the table to her head his hand traced the birthmark. His brother and sister had the same his mom had said everyone in his family was born with the same mark.  
"Emmett."  
Emmett looked up his family was there watching him. Rose had a confused looked on her face. Carlisle walked up.  
"Emmett whats going on."  
Emmett looked up and nodded toward Edward. "Thanks for waiting till I was ready."  
"Of course." Carlisle put his hand on Emmett's  
"Son what happen."  
"Carlisle look." He pushed Jewels torn shirt to the side a bit to let Carlisle see the birthmark.  
Carlisle looked down at it. "Its a birthmark in shape of lightning."  
Emmett reached up and pulled his shirt to the side. Carlisle looked at his shoulder. And very faintly Carlisle could see the same birthmark on Emmett's shoulder. Carlisle took a step away and looked from Emmett to Jewels.  
"You two have the same birthmark and the only plausible answer is that she is related to you."  
"Of course. Edward remember I said I felt like I know her."  
"yeah."  
"Well I kind of do.. She looks a lot like my mortal sister.. But we wont really know any answers till she awake."  
Alice laugh. " And that will be in thirty seconds. I suggest you guy hold her for a minute."  
Emmet smiled up at Alice. "I think she is OK she doesn't need to be restrained."  
"OK its your decision." She was quite for a minute and then she laughed.

With in a few seconds Jewels slowly opened her eyes. She slowly sat up. Man she felt stiff. But all of a sudden she realized she wasn't at her home. She looked around and saw Emmett and the rest of the Cullen.  
"What? How did I get here.?"  
Carlisle stepped up. "We brought you here you said you didn't want to go to the hospital." He went to touch her shoulder.  
Jewels jumped off the table. She back up against a wall. "You getter stay away from me."Emmett walked up. "Jewels your OK."  
"I said stay away from me."  
Emmett didn't listen he took another step toward her. She beck up and she was against the wall. Jasper had joined Emmett tring to calm Jewels. They took another step toward her. She didn't liked be back into a corner. The were two feet from her. She took a deep breathe and faster then they expected she kicked Jasper in the stomach and the twisted and kicked Emmett in the face. They both fell back.  
"I said stay away." Jasper and Emmett laugh. It made Jewels made she took a step forward and jumped kicked both of them at the same time. This time they liked annoyed. Jasper went right as Emmett went left. Jewels turned to kick Jasper again when Emmett's arms wrapped around her. He picked her off the ground. She kicked and squirmed but he didn't let her go.  
"OK I promise not to fight anymore just let me go."  
Slowly Emmett let her go. She sat down on and looked around. Emmett sat near her Jasper beside him.  
"Jewels I need to ask you something be honest"  
"Why should I? You two have cause me more trouble then it worth."  
"Please."  
"What?"  
"Its about your birthmark."  
She looked at her torn shirt. "So."  
"Its weird but I have the same mark."  
Jewels jumped up and looked at him. "No it can't be..."  
"What?"  
"Emmett McCarty."  
"What?"  
"My grandmother had a brother name Emmett McCarty he disappeared when he was 18 or 19 they never found that would mean."  
She turned toward Rosalie and then back at Emmett.  
"So its true he was right.. You .... Are...." She turned around and started for the door. Carlisle stopped her. "Please explain."  
"Joaquin was right.. Your family are vampires.." She looked at Emmett and Jasper. "You two why did you come to my home did you want to finish it.. Did you not get enough from your usual diet so you wanted to quench your thirst with me."  
"WHAT?"  
Jewels glared at Jasper. "He said you were the weakest that you wanted to kill me the most."  
Jasper jumped up and headed for Jewels his face showing pure outrage. In one swift motion Jewels jumped and in a twist kick sent him into the opposite wall. And on that note she ran from the room.


End file.
